Matrix Reloaded continues
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: My version of where it ended
1. Default Chapter

Matrix Reloaded continued  
  
Neo had been in a coma for at least 2 weeks before Morpheus finally   
  
decided to go to the keymaker. Trinity was worried that he might   
  
never come back even though she knew he wasn't quite dead either.   
  
So Link plugged Morpheus and Trinity into the Matrix and found   
  
themselves outside of a 14 story tall building. It look roughly   
  
new but not that much in context. Morpheus walked into the building,  
  
with his hands folded behind his back, with Trinity at his heels.   
  
They didn't know that they were being watched from cameras at every   
  
corner until Seraph suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He came up to   
  
Morpheus who cursed under his breath.  
  
"Seraph what are you doing here." Morpheus said to him.  
  
"I should be asking the same damn question to the both of you." Seraph  
  
said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.  
  
"Just tell us where Neo is before I shoot you." Trinity said with her   
  
normal meloncalny voice she always has against her enemies.  
  
"Well, if you want Neo then follow me. But I wont promise you anything out  
  
of return." Seraph said leading the way to the backdoors to the Matrix. After  
  
walking what seemed like forever, Seraph led the two into a white room where  
  
Neo sat against a wall opposite of them. At first he looked at them like a   
  
confused lost puppy until he saw Trinity and sported a huge smile o his tired  
  
face. Trinity walked up to him and the first thing she thought of was just giving  
  
him a hug which he gratefully returned.  
  
"I've missed you so much Neo." Trinity said with a very huge smile on her face.  
  
"I missed you as well. By the way what took you so long to just come and find me. I  
  
mean I could've been inside the damn ship by now." Neo said turning from Trinity's gaze  
  
to look at Morpheus. Who just had a smile on his face as always.  
  
"Ok lets head back now. Neo you look way to tired so you might need some rest when  
  
we get back. Trinity you as well." The two nodded and followed Morpheus and Seraph   
  
back into the Matrix. A few minutes later they were on there back to an exit to finally  
  
have Neo back along with them. Morpheus left first and the phone rang again but neither of  
  
them picked it. Instead, Neo and Trinity wanted eachother so bad it was near breaking   
  
point. Trinity leaned in for a kiss followed by Neo and they stood there kissing for at least  
  
4 minutes or so before they forgot the phone was still ringing. Trinity went first holding Neo's  
  
hand for a brief second before going back to the real world. Soon after Neo followed her to find   
  
that he was.......... 


	2. Chapter 2

Not on the Neb but on a different hover craft. Trinity was happy to have him back a long with everyone else. But something was different it seemed like there was 3 crews on here instead of just 2. He saw Niobe looking up at him with not a single trace of a smile. He looked over at the others and saw Link wearing a necklace that he had never seen before. He now felt rather guilty for his rather long absence.  
  
"Why is there 3 crews on here for?" Neo asked confused  
  
"Because the Sentiels have destroyed our ships. Thankfully the Hammer came to save us." Niobe said to him.  
  
"oh ok." Neo said and then left the area to be alone. Trinity soon followed him into the sleeping quarters they shared. She had no idea how he found it and she didn't need to know.  
  
"Trinity I think its time." Neo said to her.  
  
"Time for what?" Trinity asked really confused to where this was going.  
  
"To go to Machine city and try to do something to save humanity." Neo said not looking at her.  
  
"Are you crazy. You just got out of the Matrix and now you want to go to Machine City. If you go then I'll be coming with you." Trinity said with that don't fuck with me voice.  
  
"Fine but I dunno what I'm supposed to do. I think I should go see the Oracle before I go there. But I dunno if I can trust that woman." Neo said still looking at the ground.  
  
"Well whatever happens. I'm coming with you." Trinity said and with that they left the room to tell the others about the plan. 


End file.
